In rectangle $ABCD$, $P$ is a point on $BC$ so that $\angle APD=90^{\circ}$. $TS$ is perpendicular to $BC$ with $BP=PT$, as shown.  $PD$ intersects $TS$ at $Q$.  Point $R$ is on $CD$ such that $RA$ passes through $Q$.  In $\triangle PQA$, $PA=20$, $AQ=25$ and $QP=15$. [asy]
size(7cm);defaultpen(fontsize(9));
real sd = 7/9 * 12;
path extend(pair a, pair b) {return a--(10 * (b - a));}

// Rectangle
pair a = (0, 0); pair b = (0, 16); pair d = (24 + sd, 0); pair c = (d.x, b.y);
draw(a--b--c--d--cycle);
label("$A$", a, SW);label("$B$", b, NW);label("$C$", c, NE);label("$D$", d, SE);

// Extra points and lines
pair q = (24, 7); pair s = (q.x, 0); pair t = (q.x, b.y);
pair r = IP(c--d, extend(a, q));
pair p = (12, b.y);
draw(q--a--p--d--r--cycle);draw(t--s);
label("$R$", r, E); label("$P$", p, N);label("$Q$", q, 1.2 * NE + 0.2 * N);label("$S$", s, S); label("$T$", t, N);

// Right angles and tick marks
markscalefactor = 0.1;
draw(rightanglemark(a, b, p)); draw(rightanglemark(p, t, s)); draw(rightanglemark(q, s, d));draw(rightanglemark(a, p, q));
add(pathticks(b--p, 2, spacing=3.4, s=10));add(pathticks(p--t, 2, spacing=3.5, s=10));

// Number labels
label("$16$", midpoint(a--b), W); label("$20$", midpoint(a--p), NW); label("$15$", midpoint(p--q), NE);
label("$25$", midpoint(a--q), 0.8 * S + E);
[/asy] Find the lengths of $BP$ and $QT$.

When writing your answer, first write the length of $BP$, then a comma, and then the length of $QT$. For example, if you find that these lengths are $5$ and $3/4$, respectively, your final answer should be written "5,3/4" (without the quotes).
Solution: Since $\angle ABP=90^{\circ}$, $\triangle ABP$ is a right-angled triangle. By the Pythagorean Theorem, $$BP^2=AP^2-AB^2=20^2-16^2=144$$ and so $BP=12$, since $BP>0$.

Since $\angle QTP=90^{\circ}$, $\triangle QTP$ is a right-angled triangle with $PT=12$. Since $PT=BP=12$, then by the Pythagorean Theorem, $$QT^2=QP^2-PT^2=15^2-12^2 = 81$$ and so $QT=9$, since $QT>0$.

Our final answer is then $\boxed{12,9}$.